Broken Promises
by Darkness-of-Chaos
Summary: Sesshomaru made a promise long ago to a childhood friend. Over 200 years have passed and now, his past is about to catch up with him. SesshyxOC! Rated M for mature themes/drama/Inu's foul mouth and SLASH. Starts out with OC and Inuyasha! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha sadly enough. I do however own Aoshi and any other characters that I decide to add into my story. The plot and story is mine so…leave me alone! D

Warning: There will be fowl language, SLASH [Yum!] and of course the casual Sexual Mature scene in my story. If you feel uncomfortable, please leave now. Thank you~

"Inuyasha, we have to help the villagers. We can't be passing something like this up."

"No."

"Inuyasha, please!"

"No means no. I'm tired of saving people Kagome. We're suppose to be looking for the sacred jewel shard and instead, I'm playing hero and saving pathetic people who should be able to take care of themselves!"

"That isn't fair! Not everyone is born with fangs and claws Inuyasha!"

"Well, humans shouldn't be so pathetic all the time!"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

_CRASH!_

"One for Kagome and zip for Inuyasha!" Shippo cried happily as he quickly scurried over to the rather large indention in the ground. "Wow…" he said in awe as he noted the depth. Inuyasha was surely going to feel that in the morning.

"Humph, serves him right," the young school girl muttered as she went over to get her pink bike and assemble it so that she could easily get on the odd contraption. "Shippo, let's get going. I'm sure that Sango and Miroku are probably already over there fighting the demon as we speak."

The fox kitsune nodded in agreement, hurriedly latching a ride on the young girl as she began to pedal off. Inuyasha remained however, muttering curses as he slowly began to pop his bones into place and sit up. "Damn wretch!" he cursed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his kimono. He really needed to get these damn beads off of him.

Meanwhile, the traveler's fellow companions were having their own trouble with the terrorizing snake demon that had taken refuge here. They had expected to find only one snake demon here, but it turned out that there were two occupants who were not all too happy about being disturbed from their eating habits of snagging the villagers. Snake Youkai were particularly dangerous, especially the kind they were dealing with. Both reptiles were of the venomous group and were toughly matched with long fangs, dripping acid like poison that leaked from their powerful jaws and not to mention their size. They had perfect camouflage too, especially near the forest because of their browns, blacks and other earthly colors that hid them quite well. Each snake was 40 feet long and about four feet big around. They were packed with nothing but muscle and weren't afraid to use that or their quick reflexes to try and snag the demon slayer or monk.

"Careful Sango!" Miroku cried when the dark brown creature lashed out at the young woman on the ground.

Sango turned to the voice of the monk, barely catching sight of the attack as she rolled to the side. A loud hiss of annoyance was heard as the creature pulled back and glared at the intruders. Both humans were trying to keep both creatures at bay, not wanting to destroy anymore of the village or kill anyone else who still lived here. By themselves, Sango and Miroku had managed to get the serpents towards an open field at the end of the village, but that was about all they could do at this point.

"I'm okay," she told the other reassuringly as she quickly looked around for Hiraikotsu which was lodged in a large tree. Quickly reaching her feet, she hurried off to her weapon and managed to tug the bone free. "Kirara, let's go!" The feline quickly moved over to where Sango was, picking up her Mistress as she rushed into the sky. Both snakes were going after Miroku now and she only hoped that he wouldn't' use his wind tunnel just yet. A recent run in with Naraku had injured his wind tunnel and it had taken him days to even get him standing again because of the bugs deadly poison.

Trying to find an opening, the young slayer clutched the demon bone close before she twisted her body and swung an attack at the demons. The strength of the bone was capable of wounding on the snakes, cutting it near it's neck deep enough to get the animal's attention and cause quite amount of damage. The animal hissed in pain, turning to hiss at Sango as she caught her Hiraikotsu and swung it back. Kirara went to Miroku, shooting a stream of fire at the uninjured snake before her Mistress grabbed the overwhelmed monk and pulled him onto the animal's back.

"Wow, thanks Sango. I thought I was a goner back there," he sighed as he turned to look at the snakes below. They were still causing havoc even if one of the snakes were injured pretty badly.

"We can't hold them off for much longer," Sango whispered with slight dread. Before Miroku could change her mind or even speak, the two were both pulled away from the disaster and forced to focus on Kagome riding in on her bike.

"Hey you guys!" she called to her friends as she slowed down on her bike and parked it before grabbing her bow with her hands.

"Kagome, you made it!" Sango said cheerfully as she told her pet cat demon to land. Kirara landed with ease, giving a purr in greeting to the young priestess as Miroku slipped off of the feline's back.

"Yes, we are all happy, but where is Inuyasha?" the monk questioned as he looked around for their hanyou friend.

"Oh well…you see-" Kagome began before she was suddenly cut off by a rather loud and rude voice that was very familiar to the party.

"I can't believe this! We were called to kill a few snake demons and they are both still alive? Jeez. Be glad that I'm here since nothing seems to get done around here without me," Inuyasha scoffed as he pushed past Kagome and his friends.

"Inuyasha…" the teen threatened as she took an arrow to load her bow. "You don't need to be such a jerk. Sango and Miroku were working hard on these snakes before you came!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

Gripping Tetsusaiga, he allowed his sword to transform before he instantly went running towards the two snakes aimlessly.

"Inuyasha! You can't be running into battle like that!" Kagome called as she looked at the scene with worry and some annoyance.

"Idiot! He's going to get himself killed!" Shippo cried as she clutched onto Kagome's shoulder tighter.

Inuyasha seemed to pay no attention, able to defend himself from the attacks. However, he was having trouble because of how big they were and over the fact that Tetsusaiga was still a little to big of him to handle just right. He had seen the Wind Scar before, but using it in battle was something else. If he was going to be able to defeat the snakes in one swing, he needed to get them together and be able to swing before they would strike.

"Damnit, stay still!" he growled as he swung his sword. One of the snakes twisted around the hanyou, hissing darkly as it reached to try and chomp the other in two. He jumped away, golden eyes glaring at the nasty creatures as he swung at them again. The battle was taking too long in Inuyasha's opinion and all of this needed to end now.

Taking a good handle on the weapon, he dodged as many quick attacks as he could, giving himself enough room to play around. Keeping his eyes on one of the snakes, he waited for the right move, a clear attack right at his body. With an open mouth and a loud hiss, the snake shot at the hanyou, barely missing his pray as Inuyasha flipped around and sliced Tetsusaiga right through it's neck. The animal gave one final cry, it's lifeless body falling to the ground as blood decorated the warm green grass and the silver gleam of Inuyasha's sword.

"Stupid snake!" he snapped at the dead body. "Serves you right for trying to think that you could eat me!"

With his remarks to the dead animal, Inuyasha somehow forgot or needless to say, he felt no worries towards the snake's mate who was hurriedly making it's way to where Inuyasha was currently standing.

"Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome screamed as she raised her bow and arrow at the animal.

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned and came face to face with a large agape mouth dripping with venom and a powerful youkai hoping to swallow him whole.

"INUYASHA!" the group called together in fright, Shippo closing his eyes as he hid behind Kagome.

"I can't watch!" he said quickly as he shook in fright.

A moment of silence seemed to take everyone at once as Kagome aimed the arrow towards the attacking animal. But right before she could fire, something in the forest caught her eye that made her turn around.

Rushing through the trees was a huge dog demon, heading right to where the snake was going to Inuyasha. With a confused look, the group all watched with relief and surprise as the dog demon snapped it's jaws around the serpent's body and crunched it's spine with one bite, easily saving Inuyasha from mere inches of death. Another crunch was heard, a hiss leaving the snake's body as the one responsible for it's death, took the snake a few feet away and dropped it on the ground.

Kagome went to Inuyasha quickly, ignoring the large dog demon as she went to the other. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked with concern as she touched his arm. The hanyou didn't answer, still in a bit of shock before his eyes began to focus and he looked at Kagome.

"Yeah…I'm fine but, what-"

Inuyasha was unable to finish his question as he turned to look at the large beast currently sitting a few meters away with a calm look on it's face. The dog was just as big as Sesshomaru would be in his true form but he looked quite different. His fur was long and silky, but he was the color of wild auburn with beautiful sapphire eyes and equally blue markings under his eyes and legs. He had one stripe under each eye, two stripes above each paw while the rest of his body held the warm reddish brown color that looked quite lovely in the sun light. The enormous animal seemed at ease, casting a look at the other humans before it locked eyes with the hanyou he had saved.

The hanyou just stared, Kagome looking between the two before she frowned. "Inuyasha do you know who this is?" she asked her companion as she saw the distant look that seemed to have filled the hanyou's golden eyes.

A flash of emotions seemed to take of Inuyasha's eyes for a moment, the young school girl quite startled as Inuyasha suddenly regained his composure and shot daggers as the drooling dog who was currently giving him a satisfied look.

"Aoshi, you bastard! He was my kill! What are you doing here ruining my fun!" the half dog demon suddenly yelled, surprising everyone in the group as their friend put tetsusaiga away in it's sheath.

Miroku and Sango joined Kagome and Shippo, staring up at the dog demon as it stood and wagged it's tail.

"Aoshi?" they all said in surprise, curiosity and confusion easily covering their features.

Ha, it's done with. Um…well, yes. This story is going to have an OC so uh…don't kill me please. .; The pairings are as follows: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, and Sesshomaru/Aoshi. I will have the other pairings mentioned, but this story is going to break off and start revolving around Sesshy and Aoshi because they are the ones that matter. Ha, anyways, please R&R and let me know what you think, thanks. :] You'll know more about Aoshi in the next chapter, promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! Again, I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters. I only own Aoshi and whoever else I decide to add randomly!**

**I'm lacking in reviews, but perhaps my story isn't so interesting. Oh well, I've had this story in my mind forever so it's getting posted~ It would be nice if I knew if someone would at least criticize me. Ha, but I should be careful as to what I wish for neh?**

**Aoshi suddenly released a whine when Inuyasha got after him for killing the snake. He hadn't seen his friend in over two hundred years and yet here he was, making a scene and pretty much getting after him as if he was a pup or anything. Standing up all fours, he shook his body to wake up his fur a little before he allowed a rush of blue magic to form around himself. The group watched in awe except Inuyasha who easily enough crossed his arms over his chest and huffed at the display. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Aoshi change into his dog form before. It was only second nature after since that was his true form.**

**Everyone else however were very interested and were easily able to give the large dog demon their attention, especially when the magic disappeared and in it's place stood a rather handsome young demon. Aoshi, like most demons who had a humanoid form were quite lovely to look at because of the strong attractiveness some had. He stood at around five foot nine with straight fine tawny colored hair and the same wondrous azure colored eyes that now took up the emotion of curiosity and light annoyance. His skin was the color of a warm peach color, his sharp features of his chin, sapphire markings and distinct masculine look on his face wasn't over powering since he seemed to hold a bit of feminine beauty that always helped him with the charming of the ladies.**

**His robes were made of on of the finest silk, his hakama and kimono were colored silver and white, crescent moons decorating the boarder of the sleeves and along the sash that was tied tightly around his built waist. Twin swords were tied at his side, both easily covered with a sheath and with a silver cloth that matched his clothing. He seemed well groomed, and it was especially hard to tell if he was royalty or not, especially since the humans had no idea who he was.**

**Looking over the strange clan, Aoshi decided to play it cool and instead took a little bow towards the humans. "Excuse me for intruding. I didn't realize that Inuyasha was capable of making any friends," he said with a light apologetic smile on his face.**

"**What?!"**

**Aoshi ignored him, giving his long time friend a smile before he turned his attention back to the group. "My name is Aoshi Yoshida and I am a dog demon who used to live in the Western Lands. I was Inuyasha and his brother's childhood friend."**

**Kagome watched the male curiously, giving him a look over before she frowned a bit. "Really? He has never mentioned you before…" she began as she turned to put her weapons away.**

"**Then again," Miroku began as he went to Inuyasha and slung his arm around the hanyou's shoulders. "He doesn't tend to say much about his past at all. I'm surprised that we even know anything of his family life."**

**The half demon scoffed, shoving the monk roughly before he fixed his robes. "I don't think anyone needs to be in my business anyhow. You don't see me asking you guys a million questions about your personal life." When he turned his attention to Aoshi, he didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "And you, what are you even doing here? I didn't expect to see you again because of the way you just left."**

**Ah. It appeared that Inuyasha was still bitter about this. **_**I don't blame him**_**, Aoshi thought to himself as he let a somewhat sad smile be revealed. "Yes well, I hoped that you wouldn't hold it against me. Aren't you happy that I'm here now though? I killed a snake that could've taken your life. What kind of friend would I be if I just let it eat you?"**

"**I wasn't going to get eaten your moron! I was just about to nail him before you got in the way. Why don't you go and find your own damn battles!" With that said, Inuyasha turned and started to stomp off. "Let's go!"**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome said with light irritation in her voice. "We can't just leave him here! If he's your friend, he's coming with us."**

"**No he's not! You don't even know him Kagome, he has no business with us!"**

"**I think he should come along. If anything he could at least stay the night and have a meal with us. I'm sure he's tired from traveling," Sango said thoughtfully. Kiarra jumped onto Sango's shoulder and mewed in agreement.**

"**I think so too, especially since he wasted all of his time trying to find someone as ungrateful as inuyasha," Shippo murmured under his breath as he made sure to have the protection of Kagome as he said this.**

"**Well it's settled, Aoshi is coming with us," Kagome announced, Inuyasha quickly folding his eyes in defeat as he mumbled and continued on. Aoshi watched with curiosity, not knowing that Inuyasha was going to grow up in such a way. When they were kids, he was a trouble maker, but he wasn't so bad. His temper wasn't even as close to being bad as this and he for one wasn't bitter at all.**

**Looking to the companions, he looked them all over, starting with the one with the strange clothing. She was attractive yes, but what on earth was she wearing? The skimpy material hardly covered a thing and here she was basically flaunting herself to his childhood friend. Did Inuyasha even pay attention to her at all? Deciding to figure that out later, he allowed his eyes to fall on the demon slayer, noting her choice in weapon and her attire. He had run into a few slayers his day, but he didn't have much trouble. They were easy to beat if he wanted, but he never enjoyed killing them. He would just pretend to play the 'coward' and run off since a human life meant more to him than most people would think. Finally however, he looked to the monk and felt that something was strange about him. The sacred beads that covered his hand surely were pointing that there was something dangerous, but as to what, he didn't know.**

"**Um, Aoshi," Kagome said as she slowed her walking to walk beside him. "Is there a particular reason as to why were searching for Inuyasha?" she asked curiously.**

**Aoshi looked at her, studying her face a moment before he sighed to himself. "As I said before we were close once upon a time and I kinda…disappeared for a bit. I was hoping that when I found Inuyasha that I would run into Sesshomaru as well, but I see that the two aren't together."**

"**What? Why would Sesshomaru and Inuyasha be together? They completely hate each other," Shippo mentioned as he clutched to Kagome a bit more.**

"**Wait, what?" Aoshi said with confusion clearly seen on his face. "I knew that the two of them didn't get along as much, but hate each other? That can't be possible." Surely what the strange girl said wasn't true. Siblings fought yes, but hate? No, that couldn't be.**

"**I'm afraid it's true," the Slayer said with a sigh. "Every time Sesshomaru and Inuyasha run into each other, they try to kill one another. Sesshomaru is jealous over Inuyasha having Tetsusaiga so the two are constantly fighting and-"**

"**Do you guys really intend to tell him my whole life history?!" Inuyasha growled as he stopped walking and glared at the group.**

"**Inuyasha, why didn't you mention that you and Sesshomaru weren't talking?" Aoshi asked with some concern. Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms as he frowned. **

"**Because it's none of your business. What happens between me and that bastard has got nothing to do with you, or anyone else."**

**A silence seemed to hang over everyone for a moment, Kagome just giving out a sigh before looking around their surroundings. They were in a new forest, far away from any villages as for as she could tell. "Let's make camp here. Sango, let's get some water and start cooking dinner, Kiarra and Shippo, can you get the firewood?"**

**With everyone with their chores, they began to set up camp, Inuyasha leaving to scout out the neighboring area for youkai, wanting to be alone but finally gave into Aoshi's whining that he wanted to go along. Going off, Aoshi stayed close, allowing them to get out of ear shot before he decided to speak to Inuyasha about what had gone on during his disappearance.**

"**Master Jaken look at all of the pretty flowers!"**

"**Rin, stop running around like that, you're going to hurt yourself!" squawked the toad demon as he glared at the young human jumping around.**

"**Are not Master Jaken! Nothing is going to happen to me!" she giggled as she jumped over a few rocks and continued through the path of flowers. Once again the young human girl was pushed onto the toad's responsibility and as always, he wasn't all too happy about it. The twin dragon headed beat stood a few meters away, eating the warm sweet grass as she sun started to slow down. Jaken had been babysitting all day and had hoped that his Lord was going to be back soon. **

**Moving over to sit near a tree, Jaken let out a sigh of annoyance as he watched Rin continue her path. He needed to make sure she didn't get hurt, but at the sametime he felt that she deserved it. Silly girl should learn to mind him when his Lord was away, but she never listened. He always thought that her intelligence wasn't as high as it was suppose to be, but when you were human, what could you expect?**

**Hiding in his thoughts, he didn't notice at first when Rin suddenly fell on the ground after tripping on a fallen branch. She let out a small 'oof' when she hit the ground, slowly raising herself to stand up again. The wind picked up and Jaken instantly caught the scent of Rin's blood.**

**Sputtering to his feet, he began to run to the hurt child, yelling at her all the way until a cold voice suddenly stopped him in his tracks.**

"**Rin, what happened?"**

**A pair of warm brown eyes looked up to meet a pair of rather stern looking golden orbs. A light smile crept upon her face, an innocence glowing from her form that never seemed to disappear. "Oh, I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama. I was just running around and I tripped on this stick and well, it's okay. It's just a cut," she said as she raised her small hand to let Sesshomaru look over the small wound.**

**He reached down and grasped her wrist lightly, peering at the wound before he shifted his stance to kneel on one knee. Without a word, he brought the wound to his mouth and gave it a simple lick, causing Rin to shiver a little under his touch. Another lick took place just for good measure, the wound healing instantly as he slowly dropped her frail wrist and stood gracefully once again. Dog saliva was known to hold healing powers amongst canine demons and Sesshomaru chose to use it over bandages since Rin was constantly getting bumped and scratched very easily. **

"**I told you to keep Rin safe Jaken, not to be screaming at her," he reminded his servant as he scooped up the small girl with his one arm and started to walk off.**

"**I-I'm sorry my Lord! Please forgive me! I told her to stop running around, but she wouldn't' listen!"**

**He tried to reason with his Lord the best he could, but when Sesshomaru gave him that **_**look **_**from the corner of his eye, he quickly shushed. He ended up falling behind a few steps, his head bowed as she stared at the floor. **_**I need to be more careful or my Lord is going to end my life!**_

**When silence finally fell, Sesshomaru felt more at ease. During the day he had run into a dead end when it came to looking for Naraku and that had put him in a bad mood. He was purely tired of that vermin taking up space in the world. He had heard Inuyasha speak about killing the other half breed, but Sesshomaru knew that he couldn't do it. He was the one that had the power to end Naraku's filth and he intended to do it all on his own. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he of course was going to defend his title as he saw fit.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru, can we sleep here for the night?" the small girl asked after giving out a light yawn. She wasn't given an answer at all as she was carried a while longer before Sesshomaru had finally stopped in a wooded area. Using his keen senses, he picked up the sounds of bird wings, the scent of new grass and other smells of the local animals that lived nearby. The area was safe of course, but Sesshomaru seemed a bit preoccupied when his senses seemed to pick up something else. Frowning lightly, he looked as if he was about to take off in a quick run, but instead he turned away from that direction and took a seat on the ground.**

"**Jaken, make us a fire," he ordered with his usual soft voice. Jaken scampered off of course, not wanting to upset Sesshomaru as he disappeared.**

**The white dog demon allowed his eyes to fall on Rin, seeing that the young girl was starting to fall asleep. It had been over year since he had found the orphan and he was even surprised at himself that she had managed to stay with him so long. He didn't think that he favored the girl all that much. Yes, she had been somewhat trouble, but in the end it seemed worth it. She was always so happy, always smiling even when most humans would've given up if they were captured or about to be killed. Rin was a very brave little girl and he knew it for sure that she was going to live a long life.**

**Shifting the girl in his lap, he used his own hand to pet the girl silently, allowing himself to show some affection to his ward. He wasn't big on physical contact or showing a side of him that 'cared' at all, but there were times when he showed this side of him and broke up the thick ice that most had said covered his whole being. Leaning his head forward, he took in her sweet scent, easily recognizing the wild flowers that she was always running in and the sweet jasmine smell that always seemed to be around her constantly. She was growing up and learning everyday and Sesshomaru had to admit he was proud. She was very keen on many things and had equally surprised him on a few things too even if he never spoke of them.**

**As the sun began to set, Sesshomaru turned the sky to see the warm colors of reds, golds and pinks coloring above him. He never cared to watch the sunset much, but for some reason he found his golden eyes flickering around the scenery. Was he looking for something? His mind seemed to hold a blank, his nose taking a whiff of air before he heard the rustling of Jaken returning. The small creature dropped the handful off sticks he had brought and used his staff to light the wood with a simple touch. Night was approaching and he wanted to make sure that his companions were warm. **

**He wasn't going to sleep of course since he needed to keep watch, but he managed to relax enough that he was getting some rest. Right when the sun disappeared from the sky, he went into **_**alert**_** mode and remained awake during the late hour, ever so often casting a glance at the sweet sleeping child clinging to his white boa.**

**Finally got that one done. I know it's a bit…boring, but the next will be a lot better! Aoshi and Inuyasha are going to mingle a bit and you'll learn a bit more about Aoshi and his…special relationship with Sesshomaru. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I only own Aoshi and my own characters that I care to add. Thank you.

"Go away Aoshi. You're not staying here."

"And why not? I think I have the right to enjoy the company of one of my closest friends."

"I'm serious damnit, fuck off."

"No."

The hanyou shot a glare at his friend as he stopped in his tracks. What was the point of him following him around for? He really didn't want to put up with Aoshi at this point, but at the same time he wanted to talk to his and just…be close to him again even though what had happened to them in the past was keeping him from doing so.

Aoshi stopped finally as well, looking at the other as he sighed. "You can't still be mad at me for leaving 'yasha," he said softly, making sure to use his old nickname for the hanyou to soften him up a little. "I really didn't mean to leave you, or Sesshomaru, I just-"

"Don't speak about Sesshomaru okay? I'm tired of that bastard. If you want to see him, go for it. The asshole should be easy to find."

"Inuyasha, why are you talking about him so ugly? You never used to-"

"That, was a long time ago Aoshi. This isn't the past alright? Things have changed." With that said, the hanyou bounded off, leaving the red head alone as he stared off to see the other male leaving him.

_How can things change for the worse? _he thought to himself as he looked away in a new direction. Watching the sway of the branches, he raised a hand to slide inside of his hatori and feeling around until his finger tips brushed against his most treasured token. Hidden in his robes was the last gift he was ever given, a present that had been granted to him a long time ago. It was a simple present, a royal purple moon crest shaped stone that was tied to a silver chain that had never left his neck since he was 12 years old.

Holding it close, he sighed to himself before he went back to the group. If he was going to be staying here, he might as well get to know some of the other members traveling with Inuyasha.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After an hour of setting up, most of the group except for Inuyasha had returned. Aoshi remained with everyone, finally getting to know everyone's name and a little about them as he had watched the one named Kagome cook dinner. He was very intrigued by her clothes and the way she spoke about certain things as well. He had also become quite curious when Shippo, the fox demon had gave him something called a 'loli-pop' to eat later that evening. The boy had spoken how one would remove the wrapper and lick the morsel until it would disappear. In truth, he would've tasted it right then, but he wasn't able to as Kagome had ordered both that if they spoiled their dinner, they would be punished.

Sitting around the fire, Shippo had warmed up to the dog demon quite easily enough, demanding the other tell him more about himself as Sango and the miko started to serve everyone. Miroku was seated a little more away to get a good view of the exterminator bending down ever so often and of course to listen to their new friend.

"You and Inuyasha must've been close," Sango voiced after her and the other's had sat down to eat a helping of noodles and vegetables that Kagome had brought from her era.

"We were," Aoshi said as he sniffled the bowl of hot food in his hands. "We were in separable. Actually, I'm older than Inuyasha by a few years. I'm basically the middle child to be honest since Sesshomaru and I are about….three years apart."

"So, you three played in the palace together?" Miroku asked curiously before mouthing a handful of noodles into his mouth. He slurped them up easily enough, chewing it quietly as he waited to know what was to come.

"Yes. However, that didn't happen at first. When I first met Sesshomaru, he nearly beat the crap out of me. You see, he was running in the garden, chasing a rabbit or something and I accidentally got in his way. I still remember it to be honest when he had grabbed me by my throat and basically yelled at me. I for one didn't like to be yelled at so without thinking, I scratched him across his cheek and he released me." He smiled a little at the memory, finally taking a taste of the food given to him. "He was so surprised that he let me go. We fought after that until we were both bloody and our father's had found us. Mine was very disappointed in me, but Sesshomaru's father was pleased. He said that everyone was afraid of Sesshomaru and I was the first to actually show some guts."

"Wow…" Shippo said with a look of awe on his face. "So you guys became friends just like that?"

"Well, sort of. We still argued and Sesshomaru is the type to always want to be right. We compromised and soon he started to come around. I recall a few times that when I wouldn't come to see him, he would go out of his way to find me and demand an explanation as to why I wasn't visiting with him." Aoshi smiled a little more, his eyes twinkling in memories before he caught himself and coughed to clear his throat. "At any rate, everything just got more fun when Inuyasha was born. Sure the two fought, but Inuyasha wasn't ever this hateful to him. It was just like normal sibling rivalry with me stuck in the middle."

Kagome listened, eating her food ever so often before she chose to speak. "So, you ended up leaving them when Inuyasha was younger?"

Aoshi was silent, swallowing another mouthful of food before he sighed to himself. He didn't like to think about that day. So many things had happened, words had been said and to him, it was just confusing, especially that one night that seemed to haunt him in his dreams whenever it was possible.

"Yes. Due to some tragic events, I had to leave the Western Lands and…it seems that Inuyasha hasn't forgave me for them," the dog demon replied finally with a sigh of sadness not too far behind. Looking back at his food, the remainder of the dinner stayed quiet for the most part until Shippo spoke about wanting to get cleaned up at the river not too far off. Sango and Kagome soon agreed to go bathe, the slayer reminding the monk that he was to stay put before the trio had hurried off.

Aoshi instead had thought of going to find Inuyasha since he had missed dinner but before he could, he spotted the silver haired boy approaching camp with a sour expression on his face. He had hoped that his friend was doing better, but it appeared that he was still in a bitter mood. Instead of saying anything to him, he just watched as the male went to eat the bowl that had been left to him by Kagome and basically wolfed down the food in a matter of minutes.

When he was done, Inuyasha put the bowl away and leaped into a tree to get settled for the night. By that time, the girls had returned had started to get ready for bed. Kagome laid out her sleeping bag for her and Sango, laying down easily enough with the small kit while Miroku took refuge to sleep against one of the large trees. Aoshi headed to another tree, leaning against it easily enough as he watched the orange glow of the fire crack and spark every so often over the splintered wood. The fire was comforting, but the dog demon didn't find himself tired, at least not yet. Lowering his gaze to the ground, he slowly started to think about his friend before he raised his eyes again to see Inuyasha in a neighboring tree fast asleep.

He stood slowly then, taking silent steps towards his friend before he leaped into the tree. Inuyasha seemed fast asleep, his face peaceful as his chest rose and fell. Aoshi kept his balance on the branch, slowly leaning forward as he sniffed the other. He caught his familiar scent, evergreen trees mixed with fresh water and a light tinge of cherries reached his nose. Ever since they were kids, Inuyasha smelled like cherries. Him and Sesshomaru never understood this, but it was just something that remained a mystery. Grinning softly, he leaned over and nuzzled the hanyou's cheek before he licked the warm flesh. The hanyou stirred, but he didn't do much as he murmured something before relaxing again.

Turning away, he stood before he leaped to another gather of branches to rest in. A cool wind ruffled across his face, waving his reddish brown hair from his face as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Maybe now, he could get himself some rest.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sorry that this chapter isn't so great. ; I'm still trying to put all of this into play. I promise that the next chapter will be a lot better. Inuyasha and Aoshi will have a better time together, more of the past may be revealed and Sesshomaru will probably make an appearance. As always, pleae R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so…leave me alone! I only own Aoshi and whoever I plan on adding to this story who isn't an Inuyasha character. Duh. Thank you my lovely reviewers! I plan on doing this whole story so, I won't forget about this, promise. [:

"_Sessy, why do you have to be so mean?" whined an eight year old Inuyasha as he followed his brother around. _

"_Don't call me that! Leave me alone Inuyasha. I don't want to play any of your stupid games."_

"_You would play if Aoshi was playing with me!"_

"_Would not."_

"_Would too."_

"_Would not! Now stop being so annoying!"_

"_Um…what is going on?" a soft voice rose from the corner, causing both prince's to turn and see the boy that Inuyasha had mentioned. Aoshi was at the young age of eleven with long reddish brown hair that was tied back in a braid that reached halfway down his back. He was dressed in a black and gray colored hatori with the matching pants, the material made out of cotton, not silk like the Royal family had. He after all wasn't royalty but the son of a Guardian._

"_Aoshi, will you play hide and seek with me? Sesshy won't play with me," the hanyou whined as he went to his friend and grabbed his hand. Aoshi cast a glance at the older male, seeing that the teen was indeed annoyed over what was going on since he was glaring at his younger brother._

"_Sure," the red head answered. "Why don't you go hide and I'll count." Inuyasha's eyes brightened as he agreed with a nod and ran off to do just what he had been told to do. Aoshi didn't watch, his attention on Sesshomaru as he smiled softly at him._

"_Are you sure that you won't play with us? I promise not to peek, I swear," he promised as he stood in front of the other and pouted innocently. Sesshomaru just glared, holding that look for a moment or so before he finally gave in. No matter how upset Sesshomaru was, he couldn't stay mad at Aoshi, especially when it wasn't his fault. Sighing, he began to leave before Aoshi grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. _

"_If I find you first, you have to be nice to Inuyasha for a whole week," he said with a glint in his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned before he slowly withdrew his hand in thought. _

"_You're on."_

Aoshi opened his eyes as he felt the rays of sunshine on his face. The dream was still fresh in his mind, cool colored eyes glance at the branches around in a daze before he forced himself to wake up. Why would he be thinking about Sesshomaru back then? He hadn't dreamed about his childhood in so long so why now? Deciding it was probably because he had seen Inuyasha and desperately wanted to see Sesshomaru, that was proof enough. Moving a hand to his neck, he felt over the violet moon shaped gem that was securely wrapped around with black twine that held it securely around his neck. Sesshomaru had given this to him the night he had left, and since then he had never taken it off ever. It always reminded him about the other dog demon and the fun times they had together. But it also had brought up the promise that had been spoken of that night.

Not wanting to think about it, he released his hold on the gem and forced his body to sit up. Surely everyone was going to be waking up soon. Looking around his surroundings, he no longer found Inuyasha in the same sleeping place and figured he had gone off to do something on his own. Getting his footing, Aoshi jumped down from the branches, landing perfectly before he stood and fixed his clothing so that he looked more appropriate. When that was done with, he looked up a moment later to see Kagome awake and walking about. Shippo was on her shoulder, currently speaking about a dream he had while the one he sat on continued her chores of getting water boiling and other things ready to cook breakfast. Aoshi wasn't really used to eating every single day, but he wasn't going to pass up a meal if it was offered to him.

"Good morning Aoshi-sama," Sango said sweetly. Aoshi looked at her, blinking at her a moment before he smiled a little and shook his head.

"Aoshi is fine you know. I don't need to be called anything else," he told her gently.

Sango nodded, feeling a light pink tint on her cheeks from being embarrassed. "Gomen. I'm assuming that you slept alright? Inuyasha said earlier that we were moving again. Are you going to come with us?"

"I don't see why not. I didn't plan on leaving Inuyasha's side for a while," he answered honestly as he crossed his arms. He had planned on trying to get more news of his brother out of the hanyou, but he could see now that it was going to be a difficult task. He wanted to know if Sesshoomaru was still in the Western lands and if he had been wed. Surely by now he probably had a family and maybe that was the reason he wasn't looked for. That is what he was hoping in a sense. He wouldn't like it to know that Sesshomaru didn't look for him just because he didn't want to, but then again that would be better than to know that the one he wanted most had already been claimed by another.

"Okay then. After breakfast we'll be heading out. Why don't you get cleaned up while Kagome and I finish here? Miroku is already off meditating for the morning and I'm assuming that Inuyasha is getting cleaned up as well," Sango said as she turned and headed over to where the other female and kitsune was.

Aoshi watched her leave, deciding that bathing wouldn't be a bad idea. He liked the water so why stay away from something that was good for him and was fun to play in? Grinning a little to himself, he made his way through the trees and to the small stream that he could smell a few yards away. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of water moving about and sure enough, he found himself a few feet away from the small shore. Sniffing the air, the then caught a scent of something familiar, his eyes darting about until he spotted Inuyasha in the water cleaning up. _Odd. Inuyasha taking a bath on his own? That doesn't seem right _he thought as he quickly jumped up into a tree and moved through the tree tops until he was right where Inuyasha was cleaning up.

He remained down wind, careful not to make a sound. The hanyou seemed too in depth at the task of washing his hair to notice Aoshi and he liked that. Carefully, he began to disrobe, taking every piece of clothing off before slowly he crawling down the tree until he found the right branch that lurked over the water. Sitting like a lion ready to pounce, he smirked to himself at how fun this was going to be as he leaped into the air and fell on Inuyasha.

A huge splash was made, Aoshi quickly swimming a few feet away before he resurfacing. Inuyasha soon followed, coming up as he sputtered and moved his hair from his face to see Aoshi grinning at him like a Cheshire cat.

"Damnit Aoshi! What the fuck was that for?" he growled as he glared at his friend.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you actually kissed your mother with that mouth. You should know better than to talk like that," he scolded as he hid the smile that was threatening to appear. He had a pretty good serious face on, but Inuyasha didn't care about that.

"Fuck off," he muttered as he turned his back to his friend and started to clean up. Aoshi pouted at this, not wanting to be ignored as he swam over to the hanyou and moved around him so that he was standing in front of the other.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me 'yasha," he sort of begged. The other didn't seem to have heard, only flattening his ears as he turned away again. "'Yasha…come on. I was only trying to have some fun with you. Honestly, you can't be mad just because I'm good at sneaking around and you're not."

Inuyasha just snorted, glaring at his so called friend before he started to walk onto shore. He only managed to get half way out of the water before he felt a pair of arms around his waist and he was forced back into the water with a rather large splash. Aoshi didn't let go this time though when Inuyasha resurfaced. Instead, he was clinging to his wet body, his face in the other male's back as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Aoshi! Let me go you bastard!" the hanyou yelled as he struggled to get free.

The red head just kept his hold, shouting 'no' like a child as he clung tighter. "Not until you stop being a jerk!"

That only caused Inuyasha to get more annoyed, the half demon picking up his struggling for a good few minutes before he finally sighed and stopped moving all together. Light colored eyes blinked open and Aoshi looked to see Inuyasha had calmed down a bit. Slowly, he let go of the other and watched as he fell to lay down on the shore, not making a move to really go any where. Aoshi liked that and easily crawled over the hanyou as he looked down into his face. His eyes were closed, but he knew himself that his friend was awake. Not letting their bodies connect, he reached out a hand and slid the back of his finger tips across Inuyasha's face. His friend really had grown more beautiful over the years. He still had that cute baby face, but at the same time he could see a man under the childish exterior that his friend seemed to have.

Aoshi seemed to had been lost in his own thoughts for a while since he hadn't noticed that Inuyasha had been calling his name for the past few minutes.

"Get off me you idiot!" Inuyasha growled as he finally came to his own senses and shoved his friend to the ground. The red head grunted at the contact, not doing much else as he sighed and slowly moved to sit up.

"Do you really have to be shoving me about 'yasha? That isn't nice."

"Oh, shut up. Just because you are _that _way doesn't mean that it gives you the right to get me in bed."

Sucking in a quick breath of surprise, the other male turned to stare at his best friend with wide eyes. What was he getting at here? Before he could come up with an answer, the half demon was shaking off the water from his body before he got dressed. Aoshi slowly turned his gaze away, finally allowing himself to breath as he stood up and searched for his own clothes to get dressed. Breakfast was probably ready by now and he knew that Inuyasha wanted to get a move on.

Shaking off his clothes, he heard Inuyasha head back into the woods toward their camp before he followed behind a few feet away. His thoughts went to his friend ahead of him before they went to his older brother. Sesshomaru seemed to be plaguing his thoughts a lot more than he thought he would be, but he figured it was because he hadn't seen him just yet. He turned towards the direction of the west, keeping his eyes in that direction for a few long moments before he turned away to watch where he was going exactly. He couldn't be thinking about his old friend now, not when he was sure that Inuyasha was going to wonder why he was spacing out. If him and Sesshomaru were meant to see each other, then they would, but the dog demon wasn't so sure that he wanted to wait so long.

"Rin! Rin, do you hear me? Wake up!" squawked Jaken as he ran over to the small child who was currently curled up in a ball.

Frowning in her sleep, the young girl covered her face as she muttered and turned around. She didn't want to wake up just yet, especially when she was having such a wonderful dream.

"Rin! Don't you hear me!? I said-"

"That's enough Jaken. I told you to wake Rin up, not scream at her until her ears bleed," Sesshomaru stated bluntly to his servant. The imp instantly shut his mouth, stepping away and bowing his head as he apologized. The Demon Lord however paid no attention as he leaned down and picked up Rin carefully. The young girl instantly opened her light brown eyes, looking up at her Lord for a moment before her eyes fell closed and she clung to his kimono. Sesshomaru didn't mind letting her sleep a little longer since she did need her rest. After all, a few hours of silence was something that he always needed because of his random headaches that he had.

Keeping the child in his arms, he turned and began to walk off, his servant hurrying off to follow after the Lord behind his heels. The night air was sweet smelling and it seemed that everything was out to be a good day. Sesshomaru was on his way back to the Western lands and even though he was looking forward to the paper work that was going to be waiting for him, he did look forward to being home. He knew that Rin too was happy that they wouldn't be traveling for much longer. Even though she liked exploring, he knew that a childhood of moving about wasn't right for a young child, especially a young lady who was quickly growing up and showing a new sight of independence.

With a cool breeze brushing across his face, Sesshomaru made sure to keep his eyes scanning the area around them and to make sure that he was able to keep himself alert. He hadn't ran into any trouble in a long while, but that didn't mean that it wasn't going to happen. As he allowed the small chattering of birds to enter his ears, his nose suddenly twitched as he stopped his movement all together. The scent of something warm and inviting suddenly reached his nose, an odd shiver running down his spine as he frowned slightly. What was this? Turning in the direction of the south, he allowed the wind to brush across his face again as the scent of Inuyasha's scent hit him dead on, along with the filthy humans he grouped with. However, that wasn't the scent that was tugging him in that direction.

No, it was the sweet scent of a familiar presence, an odd feeling of what felt like butterflies began to erupt in his stomach. There was only one person who had ever caused that movement in him and he was the last person he ever expected to see again.

Sorry for taking so long to update. It's all crappy, I know. D; Well, school was getting in the way and it still is, but I managed to finish this. Hopefully you guys don't hate me.


End file.
